


Peanut Dreams

by squishylee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends then lovers, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, au where 2d gets hit on at a bar and murdoc a stranger saves him, but like they're older, murdoc is once again not a dick, noodle is actually russel's kid, noodle is like 2d's younger best friend and sister, paula is gonna be there but more as a problematic thing, russel is 2d's best friend, so much gay, this is going to be fun though, totally shameless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishylee/pseuds/squishylee
Summary: AU where 2d gets hit on at a bar by a gross guy and Murdoc saves him even though he doesn't know him. Somehow, it ends up more complicated than that.





	1. They met here, after that

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the beginning doesn't always have to happen at the end.
> 
> This fic was totally inspired by the song Peanut Dreams by Varsity, sue me.

Everything was shit. The cup of whiskey was sweaty in his hands, making his palms sweaty and cold. It was a Friday night, almost the kind where he and Paula would spend the night watching movies until they passed out. Maybe he would be doing that, except that she told him today that she didn't want to see him anymore.

It was shit, wasn't it? They weren't even dating for that long, a few months maybe, but it was enough for him not to see this coming. 

“Hey, you free tonight?”

Oh god.

“Because if you are, we could do something.”

2d’s hands clasped a bit tighter around his glass of whiskey. He did not want this. At least not right now. He didn't look up, because sometimes it's better not to engage. 

“No, I get it, you're the strong and silent type.”

He continued to stare down at the floor. If someone was completely silent and ignored every move they made, wouldn't they get the hint? He had terrible shoes, if it's any case. 2d was a man of shoes.

The man hitting on him leaned in closer. They smelled sweaty, and musty. He felt like vomiting, and turned away. 

“We could go somewhere, if you'd like.”

“No thank you!” A new voice answered, deep and thick.

2d’s head whipped up, his hand that was clasped around his glass flying to his hair. There was a manicured hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. Finally he looked at the man who was hitting on him, talk and greasy and clearly drunk.

The man growled. “What do you mean no thank you?” He slammed his hands on the table, making the whiskey slosh out of the cup. 2d jumped and leaned in closer to the guy defending him. 

“I mean, me and my friend here, would rather have a fun outing by ourselves thank you.” 

2d looked at the man defending him, with black jagged hair and discoloured eyes, he was scary. All he saw were sharp teeth and a serpentine tongue sticking out, it was threatening to even look at him.

“Now go. Shoo!”

The man begrudgingly got up, and walked away, a glare burning into the skin where the man’s hand connected to his shoulder. 2d slowly turned his chair around, smiling wide. 

“You did it!” He laughed, teeth gap showing proudly. 

“I didn't do anything. It just disgusts me when people are that idiotic to not even take a damned hint.” He smiled and stuck out a hand. “Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals, in case we ever meet again.”

2d stared at the hand, feeling warm inside and slowly shook it. “Stuart Pot but people call me 2d.” 

“Pot? How many jokes are behind that one?” Murdoc chuckled and leant on the bar. “If you don't mind me asking.”

“Enough.” 2d laughed and took the last gulp of his whiskey, liking the burn more so than usual. He felt like he had to prove something to Murdoc all of a sudden. He coughed, and looked up at Murdoc who was smiling wickedly. 

“You don't have to impress me, 2-dents. I was the one who just saved you now, yanno?” 

2d smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, I know.”

Murdoc laughed again, all throaty and scratchy, enough to make 2d squirm. “See you around, 2d.”

2d waved stupidly, and watched as Murdoc sauntered away. He decided this was his new favorite bar to go too.


	2. Noodle is the best wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodle is 26, for the sake of the story! Everyone else is Phase 4 age. Or around there. Whoops.

Then next time 2d saw Murdoc was not the place he'd expect. To be fair he almost forgot about the man, of it wasn't for the Fridays he'd go and see if he was there. 

It was a strange fixation, one that 2d tried his hardest to budge, but he'd rather think of that night instead of Paula. He didn't cry, he just ached. 

She hasn't really texted him except for just a few hours ago, when she sent a very conspicuous ‘hey’. 

“Nope.”

2d wouldn't stop staring at his phone. Does he answer? Does he ignore her? Does he want to answer her? Suddenly, his phone was out of his hands and in his niece’s.

“You don't get to have this.” Noodle said with more authority than he could ever have, opened up a drawer and shoved the phone inside of it. She closed it with a slam of her hip. “You're not talking to her anymore.”

“Why not?” He frowned. 

Russel, 2d’s best friend, basically brother and Noodle’s adoptive dad, was reading his newspaper on the couch of the living room. Probably hearing everything. “Because you've been sulking the very moment you got here, and trust me it's not fun to watch.” He bellowed.

“You're not even watching me!” 2d cried out.

Noodle sighed and sat on the table. “Yea, but I am. And every moment you're doing this little whimper thing like it physically pains you to be apart from her. I never liked her, and honestly I think you need a break.”

“A break?”

She nodded her head in confirmation. “Yup, a break!” Noodle looked at the clock and then back down at him. “It's barely 9:00, let's go somewhere.”

2d sighed, and leant into Noodle’s touch when she ruffled his hair. “Okay.” He agreed.

Which brought the two to a rather nice karaoke bar, just Noodle and himself. He tried not to grumble, didn't the other bar have karaoke too? He wasn't going to ask, he'd rather keep the experience to himself, but that didn't stop him from sighing every once in awhile.

Noodle rolled her eyes and pulled him inside the bar, which was bright and pulsating. He immediately felt nauseous. 

“Noodle, I don't know about this-” 2d started and then he stopped. 

There was a stage, not too big but enough for a couple people to dance on, and there was music loud and overwhelming. And there was Murdoc, shirtless and sweating and belting his god damned heart out. 

2d was frozen to the spot.

“2d?” Noodle called and suddenly she was close to him. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea, let's leave, yeah?”

Murdoc smirked wide and thrusted his hips towards the crowd. He bent down, slowly, slowly and then looked up. Straight at 2d.

“No.” 2d replied, not quite understanding the words coming out of his mouth himself. He hates loud and bright places like this. “No, let's stay.” 

Noodle nodded, and then looked in the direction 2d was. “Oh.” She replied, as if the answer to all the questions of the world were in that direction. “Then let's go find a place to sit!” She said and pulled him closer to the stage. 

2d nodded dumbly again, he only heard the pounding of his ears. Murdoc had stopped staring at him, and now he was twirling a pretty giggling blonde. His mouth went dry. Why is he acting like this? He only met him once before. 

And by once, it was three weeks ago.

Noodle found the two a table, near the left side of the stage where the exit was. The music was even louder, booming, 2d had to read Noodle’s lips. 

Murdoc had stopped singing, and instead was bowing towards the audience who was erupted in laughter and applause. He walked off of the stage, leaving a quiet silence until another unlucky bloke took the microphone. 

He waved, very very awkwardly towards the sweaty man. 

Murdoc caught 2d’s eyes and smirked again. Welp, there goes his legs. He sat down next to Noodle, who was silently watching them with curious eyes. 

Murdoc walked closer to 2d until his mouth was near his ear. What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing? 

“Fancy a drink?” He whispered. Smoky. 

2d gave a look towards Noodle who was smiling widely and shooed him. He nodded to Murdoc, whose black hair was sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were red, excitement on his lips. 

They got up, squeezing their way through the crowd. Strangers kept on clapping Murdoc on the back, cheering him on. 2d fell a bit behind and then there was Murdoc’s hand clasped tight around his bony wrist. He pulled 2d closer to him, and that's when 2d noticed he was much taller than him.

Finally Murdoc let go of him, and they made their way to two stools that were empty. “Told you we’d meet again.” Murdoc said.

“If I recall correctly you said if we ever meet again. Not that we would.” 2d replied cheekily. Murdoc was still shirtless. “Do you always walk around half naked?”

“Occasionally.” Murdoc grumbled and waved his hand. “What would you like? It’s on me, eh?”

“Um, a cherry coke?” 2d offered, he didn’t feel like drinking. The vibe of the bar gave him enough stimulation as it is. 

Murdoc shook his head. “Rubbish,” and then he leaned over the bar and called the bartender, “Two. Top shelf. Scratch that, three.” The bartender waved back as if to say got it and went to work, as Murdoc sat back down even closer than before.

2d scrunched his nose. “No, you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense. I want to. Look, what was it? Two dents?”

“Two dents?” 2d scoffed. 

Murdoc laughed, erupting from his belly and threw his head back. “Just kidding, do you think I would forget you? Anyways, it’s my treat. I’m pleasantly drunk, which means I won’t take no for an answer.”

2d smiled at the smile Murdoc sent him. He had nothing else, maybe he should just let loose for the night. The bartender dropped off the three drinks and they took their respective cups, two for Murdoc and one for 2d. It smelled strong, he wasn't sure he could drink it.

“Are you sure this is drinkable?” 2d asked.

“Just try it, you’ll be buzzed in five minutes.” Murdoc chuckled and took a sip of his own. 2d shrugged and took a sip as well. It burned more than he realized and choked in a coughing fit after he swallowed. “So, tell me, what brings you here tonight?” Murdoc asked, eyeing 2d carefully. 

2d felt scrutinized under his look and squirmed. Is this was bacteria felt like when scientists looked at them? He wasn’t sure. “It's not that interesting.” He decided on saying, hoping Paula would be avoided.

“Something tells me that it actually is.” Murdoc replied. 

2d felt his chest warm. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm very excited about where this could go and bear with me okay? I have high hopes for this au even if aus in this fandom seem to never work lol


	3. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

Noodle came home around 1 in the morning, skirt askew, lipstick stains all over her face, and best of all: a big smile on her face. 

She got this cute girl’s number, which is amazing because she felt good vibes from her. Then again, that's not all quite what she felt. 

She turned on the light to the kitchen and went over to get a glass of water before she decided to sleep. Then she turned around and noticed her dad was still on the couch, reading. She softly smiled and walked over to him. She realized he was reading Malcom X, an author she knows he will forever read, and sat down on the couch.

He didn't look up, but she felt his body ease when she leaned on him. 

“Where's 2d?” He asked, eyes not straying from the page. 

Noodle smiled even wider, if that was even possible. “He went home with someone.” She proudly declared and to this, Russel looked up. 

“He went home with someone?” He asked again. 

Noodle raised an eyebrow. “I don't lie.” 

Russel rolled his eyes and got up. “As long as he's safe, I'll call him in the morning.” He walked over to the stairs and then stopped, he turned around. “Did he look okay?”

Noodle took a sip of her water. “He looked happy.” She got up and kissed Russel on the cheek. “Night dad!”

Russel smiled. “Night, sweetie.” 

 

Last Night

2d stumbled into Murdoc’s room. Apartment? House? They climbed up a bunch of stairs, he wasn't quite sure which was which, but the place was dim, dark. Murdoc pushed him up against the wall, and 2d laughed, the high that was given seemingly didn't want to leave. 

Murdoc leaned his head down on the wall, voice hoarse from laughter. “And so, so I?! What did I do? I go over-” He stopped to laugh again, and 2d was already gasping for air, ribcage aching. “-I go over, and I, I slap the guy!” 

2d doubled over, and he's on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes. He’s laughing so hard, and Murdoc is right next to him, cackling like a with. It stayed like that for a while, just the two in the hallway to the front door, laughing until it turns to chuckles, till it turns to sighs, till it turns to silence. 2d wiped his eyes, feeling his sides hurt and watches Murdoc who's still leaning against the wall. 

“You alright, mate?” 2d asked, voice wobbly. Murdoc turned around and smiled, it was more genuine than any of the other smiles 2d has been counting over the night. He's in no position to count. Seemingly, every time Murdoc does smile though, his brain goes blank and he has to start over all over again. 

Murdoc dropped to his knees in front of 2d, and leaned in close. He poked 2d’s cheek. “What's up with your eyes?”

“My eyes?” 2d asked and looked up and down, as if his eyes were anywhere but his head. “Oh. What about my eyes?” 

Murdoc looked down and then back into his eyes again. “They're all black. Like, hollow holes. Tree holes. Are you a tree, 2d?”

“No!” 2d cried out and Murdoc leaned in closer, as if he's wanted to stare into them all night. “Why are you so close?”

“You haven't answered my question.” 

“I already told you I'm not a tree.” 2d muttered and leaned back, because Murdoc just kept on getting closer and closer. 

“No, what's up with your eyes. What happened?” Murdoc asked again. 

2d looked the other way, and finally he he was laying on his elbows, Murdoc practically crawling on top of him. “Nothing. Nothing happened.” 2d finally answered knowing if he talked about it, he'd only get emotional. His past isn't something he enjoys getting into. 

Especially when the past lives inside of him, just on top of his nose. 

Murdoc smiled. “Really?” 

And there it is was. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. And there 2d was, laying completely on the ground, Murdoc on top of him, straddling him, arms on either side of his face. One? One, it was so dark. Dim. 

And Murdoc looked like he was moving without a thought. 

Really.

Murdoc kissed him first. And it was nothing. Everything. And slow. 2d put his arms around Murdoc’s sweaty neck, letting everything slip.  
Was this it? He's only met Murdoc once, this is weird isn't it. 

He doesn't feel weird. 

He never kissed Paula like this. 

Paula. 

He kissed Murdoc harder. Faster. Murdoc only complied, as if this is what he was used too. Fast. 2d closed his eyes and wondered if Murdoc ever kissed slowly before him. He felt new. Murdoc’s tongue slipped in and 2d moaned and let it. Hands went through each other's hair and he felt himself harden as Murdoc grinded against him. 

What was he doing?

He pulled apart, panting and felt like this was right. The saliva connected between Murdoc and 2d’s mouth in one, small, fragile line. 

“Sorry.” Murdoc muttered and let his head rest between 2d’s neck and shoulder. “This wasn't, meant to be, if you're not gay- I understand that was-”

2d smiled, and kissed Murdoc’s neck slowly. “You wanna move to somewhere more comfortable?” He replied, knowing that whatever he's going to do for the next few hours he's doing for himself. Never mind that kissing Murdoc felt good, or Paula wanted to tear him apart. 

He wanted this. 

Murdoc chuckled into him, and 2d smiled even wider. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever!! I'm not sure where I'm going with this but your comments and kudos really boost me to right guys! Thanks so much for enjoying it! More to come, definitely.


	4. a text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2d's day starts sweet and doesn't stop.

2d went home after untangling himself from the limbs capturing him early in the morning. He can’t recall what time it was, but he knows that when he woke up he wasn’t wearing a shirt. It was haphazardly thrown to the ground, on top of Murdoc’s already growing pile of clothes. He smirked when he picked his own up. For a second, it looked like it belonged there.

Murdoc was snoring, and when he was putting on his shoes, 2d watched him shiver from the cold. He smiled, and brought the duvet up to his chin. He took note of the scribbled notepad on the dresser, covered in notes, poetry, lyrics, god knows what. He took the pen and wrote a quick note. 

He didn’t tell anyone, but the moment he walked out the door, he ran back in to put his number down on the note as a finality.

He was sore, and tired, with hickies in places that he doesn’t quite want to know. But he walked hoe anyways, he waited at the busstop with droopy eyes and a dopey smile. Because 2d woke up in an unfamiliar place, but wasn’t bothered. He didn’t shag Murdoc either. They didn’t do anything he didn’t want too. It felt, well, normal. It felt good. 2d wondered how Murdoc felt, if he woke up okay. 2d enjoyed this more than he would care to say, he felt like he was a teenager again, too afraid to go further but very carefully dancing around the edge. 

His first stop wasn’t home, it was Russel’s house, to pick up the phone Noodle chained away for the night. 2d silently thanked her, she’s always been smarter than him, even between the age gap. Following Noodle has always been the best decision he’s made.

Noodle opened the door with a grimace. “Look, I’m a bit busy right now-2d!” Her smile grew at the sight of the lanky blue haired boy that stood in front of her. She jumped onto him with a hug. “Where the heck have you been all morning? I’ve been calling you left and right!”

2d wrapped his arms around her and carried her inside, laughing while doing so. “Noodle, you stashed my phone away last night, remember?” 

Noodle let herself go and scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding.” She ran over to the drawer and pulled out the phone. She turned it on. “40 notifications, I would say they’re all from me and dad but we both know someone must have gotten angry last night.”

She tossed it to him and 2d sat down with it, scrolling through the notifications for himself. Paula, Paula, a couple more Paulas, an email, another email, a notification for his favorite app (Breadkittens is his life.), more Paula, Noodle, Russ, and a text message from an unknown number. 

2d quickly checked the message. It was small, and sweet, and somehow it was his. 

‘Thanks for the note, dents.’  
He laughed out loud about absolutely nothing. 

Noodle giggled at him. “I didn’t know that Paula was a comedian, what did she say?” She walked over and leaned onto 2d, peering over his shoulder.

2d shook his head. “No, its not her. It’s the guy I was with last night. I wrote my number on a note at his house and he texted back. I must have left his house, what? Half an hour ago! Noodle! This was sent minutes ago!” He laughed again and kissed his phone. 

Noodle raised an eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay?”

2d smiled wide. “I’m just happy. I really enjoyed last night.”

“Oh really?” Noodle replied and smiled back. “Good, I’m glad then. Now c’mon, I think it’s my turn to make breakfast today. Want to help out? You can tell me all about last night while we’re at it.”

2d nodded. “Okay.” 

But as she walked away, he was already texting Murdoc back, tongue stuck between lips. What does he say? What does he do? Is an emoji okay? Maybe Murdoc will think he’s lame. Then again, if he’s just thinking this now maybe Murdoc doesn’t quite know 2d very well. Well, then again, just because he make out with a guy for a night and the spend the night in his bed doesn’t constitute himself to know them-

Murdoc texted again. 

‘How does dinner tonight, at seven, sound? I’ll pick you up.’

2d smiled even wider, is that possible? He ran a hand through his now greasing hair, and typed back, fingers making his reply into a jumbled mess of agreement. 

‘ThatT soUndss loBely!’

God, he can’t even type right. He deleted it. 

“2d!” Noodle called out from the kitchen. 

“I’m coming!” He replied and there he quickly wrote it and sent it.

‘Yes!’

It was awkward, but he didn’t know what else to say. What other words could describe the way he feels about the situation a hand? Not even Paula could ruin his mood now. Nothing could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckkkkkk. This took too long to produce, esepcially since i pump these out of my sad ass. I've been going through tough couple of weeks and the fact is I'm here and not giving up yet! Thanks for sticking with me, even if my wiritng is mediocore at best. I'm really just here for 2doc man. Thanks for reading!


End file.
